


The Fox and the Wolf(Sterek Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stiles is a hunter, slightly dark fic, slightly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles is the best hunter and Derek is a ruthless alpha. The two are oddly drawn to each other despite the danger the other presents.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	The Fox and the Wolf(Sterek Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fox and The Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831646) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



Podfic Length: 10:49

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EK2IFUrtdloUCT1VLFZtCQaz-OwA-Pz5)


End file.
